Partners
by APA0927
Summary: Their families are business partners but what are they? HookedQueen story.
1. chapter 1

Regina Mills, a senior student in one the Ivy League schools in United States - Columbia University with a double major in Economics and Political Science. She is the queen in the campus, if not everyone, almost everyone knows who she is. She is Miss Everything with a beautiful face, a body to die for, a brain that makes her an honor student since pre-school, and a wealthy business to be passed down to her in the future.

Killian Jones, an Irish senior student in Columbia University with double major in Engineering and Economics. If Regina is the Miss Everything, he's Mr. Everything. He is handsome with a built body from playing soccer for the university and not to mention, he's also the captain of the team. He's also smart enough to have grades with flying colors. And of course, he's a chick magnet. He changes girls as if he's changing clothes.

Their families, the Mills and the Jones are two of the richest families in the United States. Henry Mills and Brennan Jones are longtime friends and business partners. The Mills family owns the biggest milling company in the United States while the Jones family owns the biggest shipping line. The Jones' shipping line are the one shipping the products of Mills Food Corporation to different parts of the world.

Since they were kids, Regina and Killian have known each other, but for some reason, they never saw each other eye to eye. They always argue and banter with each other. When they were kids, their parents thought it was cute. However, when they got into their teenage years, it became too much.

They've been rivals since high school, testing who's better, who's smarter. Intellectually, it is Regina, graduating as a valedictorian in high school but Killian is more of a street-smart kind of person, a very resourceful man though he also graduated with honors. Another example of one their competition was when out of nowhere, Regina's old photos was being displayed in an auditorium where they were having an event and almost all of the student body saw it and she knew who the master mind was. The following day, a video of a random girl was circulating around the campus saying that Killian Jones has a small dick and a cry baby. To say that Killian was livid was an understatement. He knew it was Regina's fault.

Now, Killian Jones is at the Jolly Roger, an exclusive bar for Columbia students only just outside the campus having his signature drink, rum, alone. No girls surrounding him or his mates around. Regina entered the same bar with her friends, Mal and Cru and she immediately saw him. Regina thought it was weird but she brushed it off and continue walking towards their table.

Some time later, when the girls are about leave, Regina said, "Girls, you go first. I'll stay for a while."

"Regina don't to be too hard on him, it's evident that he's very drunk already." Mal said. Her friends knew about their rivalry and knew that Regina will come up to him with some evil plan on her mind.

Regina headed to the bar and sat beside Killian. "What are you doing here Regina?" Killian asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. I just enjoy seeing you like this." Regina said and smirked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like a bent metal. Everyone thought you were tough but here you are in a bar, alone. Looking so broken. Let me guess, Milah broke up with you? I thought there are thousands of girls lining up for Killian Jones. Where are they now? And where are your so called mates? Poor Killian Jones, so alone and so - "

Before Regina could finish her speech, she was cut off by Killian's shout. "Enough! I broke up with Milah a week ago already. And I'm not here because of her! And Regina, please do me a favor, I went here to be alone so go back to your girlfriends! I'm sick and tired of this game we've been playing since high school! Don't worry because by tomorrow, you'll rule this campus on your own! I don't know how Aunty Cora and Uncle Henry could have a daughter as evil as you!"

Regina was shocked to hear those from Killian. It was the only time she saw him this broken and angry at the same time. He's always been playful like an immature child, it was actually how their rivalry started. A little teasing that trew bigger over time.

"What do you mean by that?!" She asked.

"Well, you should be happy now because I'll be going back to Ireland and continue my studies there. I don't know if you are aware, but your parents are actually on their way to Ireland now." Killian said and sipped another from his glass of rum.

"Why are they going to Ireland and why do you have to transfer there?" Regina inquired with a confused tone.

"Because dad had a heart attack last week and this morning mom called, he's dead!" He said angrily and Regina was too stunned to say a word. For the first time, she's speechless. Before she could utter a word, Killian shouted for the bartender, "Hey mate! Give this lady a drink! Put it on my tab! She'll celebrate tonight!"

"When are you flying to Ireland?" She asked.

"This morning actually. I hope you'll be happy now that I'll be gone. Hail to the Queen!" He said mockingly. Regina knew better to answer his mocking. She knew he was hurting. Instead of insulting him, she said, "I'm going with you. My parents will be there and it is only right for me to come to Uncle Brennan's funeral. We may not be friends but our families are and I respect him."

"Come to the helipad before 8 am if you still want to come. The jet will be there at 8 sharp." He said in a cold voice and left her sitting at the bar.

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue this or just delete it? Haha I'm open for suggestions.**

 **All mistakes are mine. Sorry, not an English speaker.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and its characters._**


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly eight in the morning, Regina arrived at the helipad she saw Killian standing there beside the small jet with Marco, his butler. She was wearing a black knee-length dress with a pair of sunglasses to protect her swollen and red eye. The drinks and news from last night made her brain was really foggy before she slept. All she could remember was that she cried herself to sleep. Her uncle Brennan was like a second father to her growing up. Marco grabbed her luggage from her and put it inside the jet and the two followed him inside.

The flight from New York to Ireland was about six hours and a half and both of them were counting every minute until they could land. It was like the longest flight they ever took. They sat opposite from each other and Regina could not help but glance at his direction from time-to-time.

"Could you just please doing that?!" Killian snapped at her.

"Doing what?" She asked calmly.

"Glancing at me from time-to-time! It's annoying Regina! If you thought I could not sense it, well I do. And stop pitying me! I don't need it!" He said to her with an angry tone. Once again, Regina just shut her mouth instead of coming back with an insult in which they were used to.

After a 6 six hours, they landed at the airport. Liam, Killian's brother was waiting for him and was shocked when he saw Regina. He knew about their rivalry, pranks, and banters with each other and he never thought that they would be friends after that. Upon seeing his brother, Killian quickly ran off to his older brother and hugged him. He didn't mind what people might say or think, he needed the comfort of his family. Regina followed him and greeted Liam with a quick hug as well and whispered, "Condolences." In which Liam replied with a nod. The ride from airport to their family's house was short and silent. When they entered the house, only the maids and other staffs were there.

"Liam, where's mom?" Killian asked.

"She and Regina's parents are at the funeral home. We decided to have a public viewing for dad. You know how much the town's people loved and respected papa." Liam explained and Killian understood. Their shipping line was not their only business but they also had several small businesses that gave work to several people in their town. A guest room was arranged for Regina to stay and it was beside her parents' room.

They did not waste anytime and even though they were tired from their six-hour flight, after unpacking they quickly went to the funeral home where the public viewing was happening. There were about seventy people inside and outside it and they were not shocked to see that much people because his father was a good man. They entered the place and he went to find his mom while Regina went to find her parents. They were sat beside each other. Killian's mom was crying and sobbing so hard and on her right was Regina's mom, Cora who was holding Killian's mom like a true friend. When Regina's mom saw Killian, she stood up and gave Killian her seat, sat beside her husband and hugged her daughter. Their families were truly extensions of each other.

Killian greeted her mom with a hug and comforted, "Shh mom, it's okay. We're going to be okay. I'll stay. Don't worry, we will get through this." Hearing his voice made his mother's sobs subside. He knew that he and his father sounded alike. Regina then greeted Killian's mom with a warm and tight hug and whispered a sincere condolences as well.

The following day was his father's burial and he insisted on staying at the funeral home the whole day and night and so that his brother, mom, and Regina's parents could rest. Regina also insisted to stay. The people kept coming and it only died down at around ten in the evening. The only people left there were him, Regina, and some staff of the funeral home at the back office. Regina and him were sitting side-by-side each other, both silent and talking.

After some time, Regina heard a sob, sniff, and a weep. She looked beside her and saw Killian trying his hardest not to cry, not to shed a single tear and instinctively, she wrapped her arms around. That was when Killian fully cried and in return, Regina rubbed his back comfortably while hugging him tightly, allowing him to cry as much as he wants. Regina didn't realize how long they were in that position; all she could think about were Killian and his pain. She never saw him cry like that. He was always been the happy and playful guy that she enjoyed arguing with.

"It's okay Killian. You're going to be okay. Your mom and brother are going to be okay. Maybe not now but you will in time. Just be strong." She kept repeating it to him and he replied with a tighter hug and more cries and sobs.

The following day, everyone in the household, from Killian, to Liam, to their mother, to the Mills family and even to the household staff dressed up for the burial. At ten in the morning, they headed to the cemetery and Killian, his mother, Liam, and Henry gave speeches about Brennan, how good of a father, husband, business partner and friend he was. Tears were flowing, sobs and weeps can be heard.

After the service, the two families went back to the mansion. No noise or even a murmur can be heard. It was clear that all of them were still grieving and giving each other some solemnity. The dinner that night was also silent and it was almost deafening everyone in the household. They then retreat to their own room but Killian chose stay outside. The following day will be Mills' flight back to America but Regina could not bring herself to sleep after the events of the day so she went out of her room and saw Killian at the mansion's bar, having his favorite rum. She silently sat beside him and grabbed the glass from his hand.

"Give it back to me Mills." He said calmly but when Regina did not give it back to him, he repeat what he said in a harsh tone but instead of giving it back, Regina downed the drink and put glass down.

"Why did you do that? As far as I can remember, you don't drink rum." He inquired.

"I needed something strong. I can't sleep and we have an early and long flight tomorrow." She said and Killian then stood up from his seat went to the back of the bar to retrieve one more glass for Regina and poured her another.

"Are you not really going back to Columbia?" She asked.

"No. When mom called to tell that dad had a heart attack, I told her that I'll continue my studies here and I want to be here for papa but I guess it was too late." He said and his voice was bordering to weeping and guilt feeling.

"Don't torture yourself Killian with those thoughts. Uncle Brennan's was sudden. He was always been the healthy one. I know you miss him and wish that you were here before he died but all you can do is move on." She said calmly.

"I know that! I'm trying but it's hard. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You are Killian. Just be yourself. And you will not be alone, there's Liam, your mom, and for sure there will plenty of girls that will line up to be with Killian Jones." Regina said to lighten up the mood.

"The problem is I don't know who I am! I've always been Killian, the son of Brennan or Killian, Regina's rival and mortal enemy or Killian, the ladies man." He said.

"Then, just be Killian Jones. Find who you are for you, your mom, your brother, and your father."

"If I didn't know better, I would think I'm talking to Mary Margarette. Who knew the Evil Queen had a heart?!" He said humoring her hope speech. And both of them broke out in laughing.

"Cherish the moment Pirate! This is a time thing and no one should know about this. You don't know what I'm capable of." She said in threatening voice but this time, Killian knew better. It's the real Regina he was seeing and hearing at that moment.

"You know what Queenie, I'm going to miss our pranks and challenges with each other. You actually bring out the best in me." He said smirking at her.

"Am I hearing this correctly?! The pirate saying he's going to miss me? What did you to Killian?" She said humoring him this time.

"Seriously, I'm going to miss it. And take care there." He said sincerely and but the last sentence kind of worried her but chose to brush it off.

The following day, the Jones family sent off the Mills to the airport for their flight. Before they checked in, Henry whispered something to both Liam and Killian. For Liam to take care of the business being the older brother and for Killian to take care of the family.

Regina and Killian then hugged each other, whispered with each other "I'll miss you" with their nicknames. What they did not know was that it's going to be a long time before they will see each other again.

* * *

 **Hello guys! So here is the second chapter. It's a little longer compared to the best first chapter but it's kind of boring. HookedQueen friendship. Don't worry it's necessary for the build up of the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for all your support and I hope you'll keep reading. I am still open for suggestions :)**

 **Again, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and it's characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five years later, it was time for Regina to grieve.

Henry, her father, died of heart attack. It seemed like it was a businessman's disease. Killian's father died of it as well. Why does it have to be cruel to them? She asked to herself.

After graduating from college with the highest Latin honors, Regina spent two months to herself, travelling to different parts of the world, from European countries to Asian countries. Coming back from her well deserved vacation, she was immediately trained by Mal Draco, the companies Chief Operating Officer. It was a pretty high rank for someone who had been working in the company for just 7 seven years, but she was intelligent and resourceful, enough to be a head of an important department.

Mal insisted that she should show Regina the different works and employees in the company starting from the lowest ranked employees. Her first day, she was introduced to their cleaners followed by the security guards, then the front desk people. For seven days, she tried to work with the ladies and gentlemen of the front desk, receiving inquiries through telephone calls, e-mails, and personal visits. After one week, she was then introduced to staffs under different departments and again, she worked with them, spending one week with each department, doing the same jobs as the employees had. After several months, she knew mostly of the employees working in their company and Mal was very proud of her. Of course, each department heads knew who Regina was but Mal still insisted to introduce her to each and every one of them.

For two years, she spent her time and work efforts rotating jobs from different departments. She was a jack of all traits after all so it was easy and fun for her to do different jobs from time to time. It was after one year when she decided working for the Marketing departments was what she wants, planning for their advertising and promotions strategies and because of her hard work, not due to her last name, she became the Chief Marketing Officer of the company at the age of 25.

As for Killian, since moving back to Ireland, he was able to sort his life a little better. It only took him one semester to finish his studies. After the death of his father, Killian spent his time studying, having overloaded subjects to finish his studies on time while Liam took control of the business. After finishing his college, he enrolled himself in a maritime school; it was a passion of his. It was his dream to drive a boat and be captain of it. It took him two years to finish it. He then became the Chief Operating Officer of their shipping line and sometimes he would personally be the captain of the boat that was loaded with different goods. He was on his way back to America when he heard a very devastating news. He just thanked the God that his route was to America and not back to Ireland.

He received an email from Liam saying,

"Killian, as soon as you arrived in the port, he gave the ship to one of our captains and immediately go to the Mills'. Henry died last night and I and mom are on our flight to America. Respond as soon as possible. Keep safe. See you soon."

It took them two days before arriving to the docks and of one their captains was there to take over the shipments and he immediately drove to Boston where the Mills mansion was located.

It was dinner time when he arrived in the mansion. The Mills being a Catholic family had a lot of tradition and superstitions when it comes to death in general. The whole household was busy, unlike when his dad died where the household was pretty quiet. The maids and cooks were busy preparing food to be given to those people at the funeral, grieving with the family. He was greeted by Joana, the head maid in the Mills mansion. She told him that his brother and mother were waiting for him in the family area.

After the foods were prepared, they went to the funeral home where there was a public viewing just like Brennan's. The Mills were also adored by the townspeople due to their help in the community.

When he entered the place, he immediately looked for Regina. He saw sitting beside her mother in front her father's coffin while people line up to get to see Henry for the last time. He approached their seats and gave Cora a hug first then Regina. Upon seeing Killian, she did not know why but her instincts told her to just hug him tightly as if her life was dependent on him.

On the last night of Henry's funeral, the public viewing was closed off, and only friends and family were allowed inside. The Jones were seated at the next row of chairs after Regina's and her mom's. Killian knew that Regina was bottling a lot of her emotions, trying her hardest not to cry, and be strong enough for herself and her mom. He was at that stage not so long ago. His thoughts were only confirmed when Regina excused herself and went outside of the funeral homes. Quietly, he followed her but she was quick to disappear. A few minutes after, he saw at the backyard of the funeral homes sitting on a log in the dark, alone. Only her muffled cries could be heard.

"Regina? Love?" He asked, as if he was asking for her permission so that he could go near her.

"Killian how did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"This. How did you make yourself strong? It's so hard! I don't know what my life would be now that dad is gone! When I look into his coffin I tell myself that he was just sleeping, that one day he will wake up and come back to us." She said with her broken cries. At this point, Killian worked up his courage and went to Regina to hug and comfort her. He then said, "It was because of the people around me. I knew that mom needed me. I knew that the company needed me. And I knew that dad would not be happy to see if I throw my life away because he was gone."

"I know that! Killian, I know that! But it's so hard! I'm so tired to be strong! I know that mom is hurting as well."

"You have me, you have us, Regina. You don't have to be strong alone. We are here for you and your mom just like you were when dad died. I'm gonna be honest with you. Five years since dad's death and it's still so hard for me, the pain will be never go way but you'll learn to live with it. " Killian explained to her but she did not respond anymore. Killian felt her breathing became steady and that was when he realized that Regina fell asleep on his arms. He thought that it was probably due to exhaustion and the next day would be harder for her. He carefully carried her inside laid her body at the back of the funeral home where a bed was placed for tired family members. He did not leave her side until he knew that she was sleeping deeply.

The following day, everyone was busy getting ready for the interment of Henry. Regina woke up in her bedroom, clueless how she got there. She then went downstairs and saw her mom with the Jones family having a breakfast before going to the cemetery. The whole ceremony lasted for almost two hours due to the beautiful eulogy from Regina, her mom, Killian's mom in behalf of their family and Mal in behalf of the company employees.

The Mills and Jones family stayed at the cemetery after Henry was buried to the ground. Someone unexpected then showed after. It was the family's lawyer, actually he was also the Jones' lawyer.

"Hello dearies." He said.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?" Cora asked.

"First, condolences to you and Regina. I am sorry, I am sorry for couldn't be here when I heard about Henry's passing." He said.

"Thank you but what are you doing here?" Cora asked again.

"I am here for the will that Henry and Brennan wrote together, it's rare for a joint will but it was their decision to have this so I am glad that the Jones are here." He explained.

"I guess cemetery is not the right place to discuss this. Let's go back to our house to discuss this matter, are you okay with that?" Cora asked and Mr. Gold agreed.

After an hour, they arrived back at the mansion.

"So what is this will about?" Cora asked.

"I see, you're still business minded Cora even after the death of your dear husband."

"I just want to get this over with. We are very tired and we are still grieving. So please, make it quick and tell us what Brennan and Henry asked you to do."

"Well, this doesn't concern you. It concerns Killian and Regina and their inheritance. You see, the gentlemen were very business minded and wanted to secure the future of their companies. This will was written before Brennan died five years ago and with an agreement to only disclose this to you after their deaths. Killian, you and Regina have to get married within a year. However, before you get married, Killian you have to court Regina first. If you did not get married within that time, both of you will not get your trust funds and you fathers knew how much you need them for your future."

After hearing it from Mr. Gold, Killian was speechless however, Regina was quick with a very angry, "No!" and stormed out the house. Seeing her walk away, Killian got worried. He followed her outside. It was after five minutes that he found her somewhere significant to the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So I know this chapter is pretty boring again but this will give you something to look forward to*hopefully*! Hahaha! But still, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Thank you for supporting this! Keep reading and reviewing please. It really helps. Thank you for your kind words :) I'll be updating maybe after 3 weeks, I'm sorry about that but finals are coming so I have to study. But please, keep holding to the story. God Bless us all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina stormed out of their mansion and Killian followed her, he was able to find her standing at the foot of the her childhood apple tree, holding the trunk and catching her breath from running. The place was very significant to Regina. For some unknown reason, she had always felt solace and comfort just sitting or standing there. When Killian saw her standing there, he stood at the back of her and called out her name. She then faced him and he saw the torment painted on her face.

"Is it such a horrible thought to date and be married to me?" Killian asked and then chuckled. He fully intended it to be a joke.

"I'm sorry Killian but I can't do that." She replied seriously and the slight grin on his face faded away.

"Why?" He asked plainfully.

"I just can't." She responded.

For a moment, they just stood there and not a word came out of their mouths. Regina was just staring blankly in the space while Killian was deep in his thoughts. And after some time, Killian released a sigh and looked at her then he begun speaking.

"Regina, I have a proposal with you. I'll talk further with Mr. Gold about this will and I'll also hire another lawyer to look into this will our fathers created to check maybe we have a way out. It's clear to me that something is holding you back but I really need that money. I want to start up my own business without relying to the company's or family's money. But in case there is no way out, I am willing to do what they asked us to do. It will be a year of courtship and marriage. Once we get the money, we can have a divorce or annulment. We can even have a pre-nup agreement. Please Regina, just think about it."

"I can't do that Killian. I can't. I wil hire a lawyer as well. We really need to find a way out this will. I also need the monewilWhy do they have to be so cruel to us? What were they thinking when they drew this will up? I thought they were good people. Hell! I even look up to them! Why do they have to do this to ustoI can't understand that it was for the betterment of our businesses. That's bullshit! They knew that even when they're gone, we'll still be partners in business. I just can't understand them. I wish at least one them is here to explain this to us." She said in an angry manner. She was furious to say the least.

"Just think about my proposal Regina. Please. That's all I am asking for now. I will contact you when I am done talking to both Mr. Gold and my lawyer." He said, pleading to her while she just nodded in silence. After she had responded to him, he knew it was his time to leave her alone to her serenity so he walked back inside the mansion.

Days after their talk, Killian's mom and brother went back to Ireland while Killian stayed in the United States to find a way out of this and Regina's trouble. The whole family, the Jones and Mills were actually helping him and Regina to get out of the mess because they knew that it was better to stay business partners and be friends. They've been consulting to the best lawyers in the continent of America since the will was written there.

Killian had an appointment with Mr. Gold to look further into the testament and asked him of there was a way out because both him and Regina were not consenting to the will of their fathers unfortunately, Henry and Brennan were both adept to the law and rules surrounding the will they could not find any hole to dissolve the testament.

Two months had passed since they had received the news and they were still failing, dead end after dead end and there were already ten best lawyers looked into it. Killian decided to go to the Mills mansion to talk to Regina and ask if she had succeeded.

"Killian, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Cora greeted her when he entered the estate. Killian hugged and kissed her cheek then answered her, "I am good Aunt Cora but the will is still stressing. However, it should be me asking how you were these past two months."

"I am, we are coping, trying to get back to normal but I know it will not feel the same like before, the whole household including our staffs are actually missing him, I can see it but we have to move on. Why are you here, by the way?"

"It will be better, Aunt. I am here to see Regina. She told to go here instead of going to her office. Is she here?"

"Is it because of the will? I am sorry Killian. I did not know about that. If I only knew, I would have talked Henry out of it. Regina's at the garden, picking some apples, I think. Go to her." With that, Killian just nodded and gave Cora a tight smile and headed to their garden.

Killian then entered the mansion then went out of the garden. He saw there again standing and staring at nothingness instead of picking apples. He walked towards her and called out her name and she turned around.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi. So, how are you?" He asked. It felt like the question of the day.

"I don't know. I miss daddy but is it so wrong to be mad at him and uncle Brennan for writing that will?"

Killian chose not to answer her question instead he asked her, "How's your consultation?"

"Nothing. They could not find a hole. I don't know what to do anymore." She admitted to him.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" He asked but she just nibbled her lips, looking very guilty because the answer was no. Killian sighed and when he was about to say something, Regina talked, "I can't. I was hopeful that I did not have to think about it."

"Why?" He asked plainly.

It took a few minutes before Regina answered him, debating if she should tell him the truth. However, before she answered him, she put her hand on one her pockets and brought out something that Killian did not expect.

"Is that an - " Before Killian could finish his question, Regina said, "Yes. I am engaged."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! So here is the chapter 4. I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter despite being short. Tell me what you guys think about. Please continue supporting this story :) Hahaha! And most imprtantly, thank you again for your kind words. :)**

 **Who do you think is Regina's fiance?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time and its characters.**


End file.
